mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Rarity gasping EG2.png|Guitar Centered Rarity nuzzling kitten EG2.png|Hamstocalypse Now Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Rarity hovering with keytar EG2.png|Player Piano Flam suggesting "anvil jokers" EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Rarity looking bored EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Rarity on the runway with living mannequins EG2.png|Life is a Runway Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Sunset and Rarity standing on a big flower EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity starts glowing EG3.png|The Science of Magic Rarity looking behind to Pinkie EG3.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rarity producing multiple diamond crystals EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Rarity singing "it's dance magic" EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rarity face-palming EGS2.png|Movie Magic Rarity projects herself with a diamond shield EGS3.png|Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Rarity holding makeup and powder puff SS1.png|Make Up Shake Up Rarity posing in the intense lights SS2.png|A Photo Booth Story Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity impressed by AJ and Apple Bloom SS3.png|Raise This Roof Big Mac and Rarity singing in harmony SS4.png|Steps of Pep Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png|Mad Twience Rarity looking frazzled at her locker SS6.png|Monday Blues Rarity brushing Opalescence's tail SS7.png|Pet Project Rarity "that was the final interruption!" SS8.png|Subs Rock Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png|The Canterlot Movie Club Twilight "Applejack honked a million times" SS12.png|Leaping Off the Page Fluttershy and Rarity performing together SS13.png|Get the Show on the Road Rarity smiling wide and blissfully unaware SS14.png|Epic Fails Rarity watches the Cutie Mark Crusaders run by SS16.png|Good Vibes My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together :Seasons: 1 • 2 Rarity makes gems with her geode powers EGDS1.png|School of Rock Rarity applying more makeup on Spike EGDS2.png|A Fine Line Rarity "the Young Designers' Gala" EGDS3.png|Pinkie Sitting Rarity holding Applejack's pretty pig EGDS4.png|Queen of Clubs Rarity "our magic should stay under control" EGDS5.png|Overpowered Rarity pleased with her exam grade EGDS6.png|The Finals Countdown Rarity feeling very confident EGDS9.png|Display of Affection Rarity channeling the power of her geode EGDS11.png|Super Squad Goals The Rainbooms on their tour bus EGDS12.png|Road Trippin Fluttershy and friends going "awww" EGDS14.png|Aww... Baby Turtles Rarity looking adorable at the camera EGDS15.png|Lost and Found Rarity presenting a dressed-up crab EGDS16.png|Too Hot to Handle Rarity stands confidently over her luggage EGDS18.png|The Salty Sails Equestria Girls leaving the school EGDS22.png|The Last Day of School Rarity "I can fix this!" EGDS24.png|Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow dancing to AJ's song EGDS25.png|Five to Nine Singer Fluttershy pointing at her friends EGDS26.png|So Much More to Me Rarity gleaming in sunset's light EGDS27.png|The Other Side Rarity blushing with embarrassment EGDS29.png|DIY with Applejack Rarity presenting her summer wear EGDS33.png|Street Chic Rarity looking lost in wood shop class EGDS37.png|Schedule Swap Rarity raising her sunglasses EGDS40.png|FOMO Rarity winking with lemonade glass EGDS41.png|I'm on a Yacht Rarity lying on a body pillow EGDS43.png|Camping Must-Haves Rarity pinching Applejack's cheek EGDS44.png|Festival Filters Rarity showing off her festival wear EGDS46.png|Festival Looks Rarity and AJ appear behind Pinkie Pie EGDS47.png|Five Lines You Need to Stand In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending :Seasons: 1 • 2 Rarity giving the fashion trends report EGDS12.png|Best Trends Forever Rarity imagining herself playing Selfie Soot CYOE2.png|Fluttershy's Butterflies Rarity "he's a witty one" CYOE3a.png|Text Support Rarity "I do not share your dreams" CYOE4.png|Stressed in Show Rarity wearing sunglasses in the limo CYOE5a.png|Driving Miss Shimmer Rarity puts on a detective hat CYOE6.png|Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Selfie Soot starts disco-dancing CYOE9.png|Opening Night Rarity vs. Mr. Cranky Doodle CYOE10b.png|Happily Ever After Party Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike at breakfast CYOE11a.png|Wake-Up! Rarity nervously taking a selfie CYOE13c.png|Inclement Leather Rarity holding Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14a.png|Lost and Pound My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Rarity "this is toasted oat" EGFF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Rarity singing "and me" EGROF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Rarity enunciating her name EGSB.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Rarity "no excuse for lazy songwriting" EGSBP.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 4.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 5.jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Package.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Rarity EG fashion set.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks and pony set.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.png Rainbow Rocks Rarity Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Rarity doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Rarity doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rarity doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mane Six lineup.png Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Pep Rally figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Pep Rally packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity School Dance packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Rarity doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Rarity packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Dressing Room set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Dressing Room set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Trendy Accessory Shop set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Trendy Accessory Shop packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Switch 'n Mix Fashions doll 1.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Switch 'n Mix Fashions doll 2.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Switch 'n Mix Fashions doll 3.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Switch 'n Mix Fashions packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Relaxing Beach Lounge Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Relaxing Beach Lounge Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Movie Collection set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Movie Collection packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Sparkle Collection Set.jpg Mane Seven Equestria Girls Classic Doll Assortment lineup.jpg Equestria Girls Classic Style Rarity doll.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Equestria Girls The Legend of Everfree book cover.jpg Equestria Girls Forever digital single cover.jpg Miscellaneous Choose Rarity CYOE.jpg Rarity EqG bio art.png Rarity Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Rarity Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Rarity Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Rarity Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Rarity School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Rarity promo image.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Rarity official artwork.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 2.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 3.png Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png|Equestria Girls Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Rarity looking behind to Pinkie EG3.png|Friendship Games Rarity producing multiple diamond crystals EG4.png|Legend of Everfree Rarity singing "it's dance magic" EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rarity face-palming EGS2.png|Movie Magic Rarity projects herself with a diamond shield EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Rarity holding makeup and powder puff SS1.png|Summertime Shorts Rarity giving the fashion trends report EGDS12.png|Digital Series Rarity "this is toasted oat" EGFF.png|Forgotten Friendship Rarity singing "and me" EGROF.png|Rollercoaster of Friendship Rarity enunciating her name EGSB.png|Spring Breakdown Rarity "no excuse for lazy songwriting" EGSBP.png|Sunset's Backstage Pass